The proposed research will examine the psychosocial and physiological consequences of stress, associated with the transition from agriculture to industry, on Amishmen in two communities in Northern Indiana. Until recently the Amish have chosen to live in rural areas on large family operated farms. Tilling the soil has always been the preferred occupation for an Amishmen. However with increases in the population of the Amish communities and the larger society the competition for scarce and expensive tracts of arable land has made it impossible for every Amishman and his family to continue to farm, consequently there are increasing numbers of Amishmen employed in industry. The impact of stress associated with social change and industrial occupations will be examined in this study with particular attention to the mediating effect of social support networks and coping skills provided by the religious community. A sample of working, male, heads of households will be selected from the Indiana Amish Directory and the Nappanee Community Directory. The research will include structured interviews, a questionnaire and participant observation.